Pearly White Eyes
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: She got kicked out nine times for fighting. He got moved up for intelligence. When fate makes them meet, what'll happen? NejiTen! TWO-SHOT!
1. Pearly White Eyes

_A Little Too Not Over You  
A series of One-shots _

**Pearly White Eyes**

**WARNINGS: NejiTen  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Ninth school in the last six months. Yeah, I got kicked out... _again. _  
"Miss Tenten? What possessed you to hit Miss Karin?" The head-master, Kabuto, asked me. I was sitting in an uncomfortable fabric-ed chair, next to a girl with messy black hair and thick, oval-shaped glasses.

I sighed in frustration, "I didn't start it though! She was up in Midori's face and then she shoved Midori. And then _me. _So I pushed her then she _slapped_ --" That's right, physically abused me; _slapped_, "me, so I slapped her back --"

Kabuto interuppted me, "You nearly knocked her out, Tenten!"

"Well she started it, and technically I was defending myself!"

The girl sitting beside me, Karin, open her mouth, "You ruined --"

"Shut it!" I snapped angrily before turning back to Kabuto, "Please don't kick me out... This'll be my ninth school I've been "removed" from..." He shrugged carelessly.

"I guess you should of thought of that eariler," He said plainly.

"Neji...? Iruka-sensei would like to see you..." A shy girl with silvery eyes, dark colored hair, and a pale complexion asked. The 17 year old boy nodded and rose from his seat. The white-eyed boy walked down the corridor, his black leather sandals scuffing against the wooden flooring as he walked.

He entered a room and slid the door closed after he went inside, "You wanted to see me, Iruka-sensei?"

The scarred face man nodded, "Yes, Neji. Well you see, you've exceeded standards in all your classes and well..." The man trailed off.

"Hn... where's this going?" Neji commented, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Hyuuga Neji... I've decided to move you up into a Jounin." Neji's outter appearance was clam and collected, but on the inside he was worrying about all the mistakes he could make. In a short summary: Outside: Fine, Inside: A Disaster.

"Alright... but am I assigned to a squad?" He gulped, "You know to teach...?"

"Hmm? No, no, no! You'll just be assigned a partner."

Neji's face dropped, a frown clear upon his face, "A p-partner? I mean okay." Iruka smiled and nodded, allowing the boy to leave.

I was outraged, he had kicked me out for something I hadn't even done! God... if I could of hit him, I would of. When I got home I got a lecture from my foster parents and how they were returning me to The Home.

"What?! Are you _insane_!" I hissed, my eyes growing wide. They stared at me, as if I was just asking to go to a mental institute.

"No Tenten." My foster dad explained, "Look, you're a good kid and all, but you get into a lot of messes and we can't move around anymore. I'm sorry..."

"What? How can you just _drop _me like this? Do you hate me? I'll try and do better, just please just give me _one_ more chance!" I pleaded. They looked at one another, their faces hard and confused. I watched them sadly, before pushing back, my chair legs making an unpleasant noise.

"I see how it's going to be..." I muttered, standing and grabbing my already packed duffle bag (I never did unpack). The strap was slung over my shoulder when I started walking out of the Takashi Residence. I was alone. _Again. _

Neji and his cousin, Hinata, were walking home from the Academy. His long, dark brown hair was tied in a low-ponytail that reached the middle of his back. Hinata's midnight blue hair was cut very, very short. It had a jagged point in the back and two longer strands of hair framed her face. And she had a straight-cut bangs.

"What did Iruka-sensei want to talk about with you, Neji?" She asked.

His eyes stayed focused on the road ahead of him, "Nothing really."

"You were in there for more than an hour... It's something." She nodded confidently.

"Alright, alright..." He hesitated, "He's moved me up to Jounin because of my intelligence..."

She smiled shyly and clapped her hands together, "That's great! Father will be pleased." He shrugged.

_I don't think so, Hinata... _He couldn't say it, he would of sounded pathetic. He has no time for being or acting worthless. None what-so-ever.

"So, Neji..." She trailed off, looking into the distance.

"What is it, Hinata?" He questioned her, looking directly at her.

"I... Naruto-kun asked me out on a date..." She whispered. He stopped in mid-step and turned so he was facing his cousin.

"Naruto... As in Uzumaki Naruto?" He watched in horror as she nodded quickly. "But... Your Father, he'd be disappointed."

She suddenly got a rush of bravery and confidence, "I don't care what he thinks! It's my life not his... I'll control it."

The corners of his lips twitched upward, "Alright, Hinata. I'll cover for you..." She smiled and hugged her cousin. "Just don't runaway with him, or else I'll be coming after you." They laughed before entering the Hyuuga Compound.

My feet were sore and so was my shoulder. Carrying a duffle bag for two days and one night was tiring. My hair was pulled up, into two bun with teal-ish green ribbons. My signature hairstyle.

"Who's that?" "She looks... so poor!" "Poor thing..."

I heard people whispering about me as I walked through Konohagakure's main gates. I didn't have any ashes or dirt on my teal-ish green shirt or my black pants... so what was wrong with me?

_What's wrong with me...? _The question that taunted my soul. It was the question I asked myself everyday... The one I could never answer. I definately felt small now.

Neji's hand turned the doorknob and yanked the Hyuuga Compound's front door open. He walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him. His uncle and him had another fight. If anyone had been keeping score, that would of been the third one this month. The white-eyed boy sighed in frustration.

_He doesn't understand... He never has. _Neji inwardly groaned. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked the streets of Konoha. The teenager skillfully manuvered his fangirls and hid within the large crowds of people. His **pearly white eyes** scanned the area for any enemies, but there were many rumors and whispers going on as one girl -- teenager stepped foot onto the scene of Konohagakure. A loud rumble of thunder made everyone get quiet and listen to the sky for a minute. Although the heavy gray clouds filled the dark sky, he watched as she kept walking. She stared at the ground as she walked past the villagers and shinobi that lurked the streets.

_And who do we have here? _He asked himself, following her every move with his eyes.

* * *

**- The Next Day -**

_Where was I? I don't remember stopping anywhere... What's going on? _I sat up, startled. I was laying on a burgandy colored sofa in a large and spacious living room. Wait, scratch that. It was merely a bedroom. There was music playing quietly in the background of everything. I sat silently, letting the music and the surroundings soak in.

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...**_

_I know this song... _A small smile graced my lips. I hummed with the music, keeping the beat with my fingers. Oh yes, I was talented when it came to stuff like this. That's probably the only thing that's worthy of me... 'cause I see nothing else.  
"Ah... you're awake, ne?" A masculine and deep voice mumured. I jumped slightly and I craned my head so I was looking at him. His eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen... they were so beautiful and pure. It was intoxicating.  
"Who are you... and where am I?" Around him, I was at a loss of words. For what reason, I don't know.  
"My name... it's unimportant, although I might be able to tell you where you are," He teased me.  
My dark colored eyes challenged him, "Oh really now? What's the catch, Pretty-boy?" He laughed at his childish nickname I gave him.  
"Oh, you think I'm pretty, eh?" A red tint covered my face, I hadn't meant to say what I did.  
"No, I... I mean I didn't mean too --" He cut me off.  
He put up his hands in a surrender, "No, it's okay. I mean calling your **savior **pretty... I might be able to tell you my name afterall," The pearl eyed boy replied. His eyes were so familiar...

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open.**_

A moment later he was in front of me and my eyes were wide. He stared into my eyes. Milky white clashed with chocolate brown. My eyes darted over to the door. It was locked.  
_That's promising... _I thought to myself. I looked back at him. He moved closer to me, so that his lips were positioned next to my ear.  
"Tenten...?" My eyes widened imensely.  
"How... how do you know my name?" I whispered.  
"Remember when..." He trailed off.

**Flashback -  
**_"Neji-kun! Wait up!" A small girl, about the age of seven had tripped and landed in the field of exotic flowers. Her ribcage-length brown hair was pulled up into two buns with purple and white ribbons.  
"Come on, Tenten!" A boy with longer dark brown, almost black, hair knelt down beside the girl and held out an out-stretched hand.  
She smiled and grabbed it so she could pull herself up, "Thank you, Neji-kun!" A look of pure innocence glazed over their smiling faces. His enchanting and beautiful eyes made the girl melt. Her large and glossy brown eyes caught the boy in a trance.  
"Tenten?" She gave him a confused look, "May I... k-kiss you?"  
The said girl blushed a bright pink, "Oh... um, alright..." The boy, Neji, leaned in and his lips gently touched hers.  
_**Flashback End - **

"Tenten?"  
"Neji... Neji! It's you!" I smiled, embracing my old friend. His arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his. "I can't believe this..."  
He smiled a little, "Me either... but it was Destiny." I laughed.  
"Still in love with Destiny, ne?"  
He shrugged, "Last time I checked I was in love with you." My lips parted as a gasp slipped through them.  
_In love with you... _The words echoed in my mind, over and over. I felt my jaw slowly begin to drop.  
"Hime...? Can I kiss you?"  
I smiled at my childhood nickname, "You already stole my first kiss. Why not my second one?" I teased him.  
"Alright then," He leaned in slowly. I couldn't take the suspense so I crashed my lips onto his. Then the door opened....

* * *

** I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! This is dedicated to all the NejiTen fans out there! ^^ Please review!  
XOXO ~ My-Haunted-Destiny**


	2. Sequel Pearly White Eyes

_A Little Too Not Over You  
__A series of one-shots_

**Pearly White Eyes**

**Warnings: NejiTen**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot... DX**

* * *

"N-neji-san? T-tenten?" Hinata stared at our lip-locking scene with wide and practically terrified eyes. Her once pure, milky white eyes were now uninnocent and exposed.

Neji and I hastily pulled away from one another, trying to hide my embarassment. Neji - normally not a blusher - had a shade of dark pink coloring his face. Which I secretly thought was kind of cute...

"O-oh, Hinata... Um, I'm sorry," I stammered, trying to find the right words. She shook her head and mumured some things on how she should've knocked first and etc. I felt the heat that had appeared on my face minutes earlier slowly vanish... But not quick enough.

"Hinata-sama, it is alright. We were just... not expecting anyone," Neji politely replied to the shy girl. I looked at him with a look that would make a spectator think that someone was going to grow another limb.

_Not expecting anyone? Geez, Neji sure could be very polite and respectful when it came to certain people, _Tenten thought. I smiled at him and rested my gaze on the red-faced Hinata.

"A-are you s-sure? I-I mean it w-wasn't... I mean..." She stuttered on.

"Hinata," I called, causing her to look at me, "Its perfectly fine. Just as long as we keep this a secret. Okay?" She nodded quickly and smiled shyly before bidding her goodbyes and slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"She really likes you. I mean, you're someone she feels kind of confident around, she'd like you as a sister..." Neji mumbled. My eyebrows knitted together, showing I was clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

His light lavendar eyes clashed with my chocolate brown ones, "I mean it'd be nice if we got married... But not only for me, for Hinata too," He explained.

"You want to marry me...?" I asked, eyes wider than Jupiter. I was shocked, suprised, and anxious in a way. Altogether I was overwhelmed with emotion, almost near tears. _Almost_.

I wasn't exactly suprised when he nodded and said, "Yes. I do..."

"Already? I mean we haven't talked or seen each other in years and suddenly you want to marry me? Wow... I mean, wow," I stumbled over all the words I knew and tossed them into a sentence. Wow was the only thing I could really comprehend at the current moment.

He was silent for three or four minutes, but finally spoke up before I started to ramble again. "Do you not want to marry me?" He asked, then continued, "Do you not love me?"

"Huh? No -- What are you talking about? Of course I --" He cut me off.

"Get out," He muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What!" My jaw dropped, I was shocked. How could he be mad at me? I didn't even get to finish my bloody sentence! "Neji..."

"Just get out! Just... Just leave," He hissed, standing and motioning to his bedroom door. Then he turned and glared out his bedroom window, shunning me.

"Fine!" I shot at him, rising and walking over to the door, "But remember this: You didn't let me finish." Then I walked out of his room, his house, and probably out of his life.

I stumbled down the front steps that led to the Hyuuga Compound. Tears swirled around, brimming my eyes; practically threatening to fall. I was so mad -- yet so heart-broken at the same time. It was all his fault... I'll admit: I was never good with rejection, I would get mad instead of sad and when it was the opposite situation it would be visa versa. Ugh, inwardly I was pissed and fuming, but I couldn't show that on the outside because all those emotions the built up inside of me had just wanted to explode... But I tried to keep them under the surface. Tried hard, very hard.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" A familiar voice rang in my ears. I craned my head to the right and saw a girl with sandy hair pulled up into four ponytails. She looked to be a year or two older than myself.

"Temari? W-what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Gaara has another meeting with the Hokage... Anyways, what's wrong with you?"

I fakely smiled, trying to reinforce the lies that would slip out of my mouth next, "Oh, nothing. I'm doing fine."

Temari had a blank expression on her face at first. But then her teal eyes slightly narrowed, "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Temari, I am perfectly fine. Just a littl--"

She interuppted, "Oh cut the bull, Tenten. You never were a good liar... Now just tell me what's wrong and I'll back off."

"It's none of your concern anyways!" I claimed, my voice cold and seemingly unforgiving.

"Why not? I was your foster sister for a year --"

"No, it was nine and a half months."

"Whatever! It still happened! You can't just go around keeping that plastic smile on your face! You've been sent away and taken in many of times, so what? Just because you're alone does that mean people are supposed to feel sorry for you? Just drop everything and focus on you? Well newflash kid, you're not the only heart-broken, torn-up child in the world. Sorry, but you aren't unique. Maybe you'll think of that next time you start to beat someone else up..." Temari took in a deep breath and shoved past me, leaving me in a mixed up crowd of the ordinary.

_- PearlyWhiteEyes -_

Neji quickly regained calmness after Tenten left. He sighed and ran a hand through his silky black hair. Why did these things always happen to him? There was no one else he'd even been with, but it was irratating to know his "only one" didn't want to marry him...

_I guess I'll go find out who my partner is..._Neji thought, getting dressed in a long-sleeved silver shirt and black pants (his shippuden outfit). He tightened his headband to his forehead before exiting his bedroom. Neji strode down a long hallway, turning left at the end and then going down another corridor. Halfway through that, he turned left again and pushed open a door. Finally, he was out of the Hyuuga Compound. Sometimes, that place was rather suffocating.

When Neji entered the Hokage Tower's conference room, there were five people on each side of the table, waiting. The Hokage herself was sitting at the end of the table, looking over sheets on paperwork.

"Um, Lady Tsunade..? Are all those papers the ones you didn't finish yesterday?" Shizune asked nervously.

"No, no, no. They're all on Hyuuga Neji's partner. She's a real tough cookie, I might add," Tsunade explained. Then she head the double doors swipe together as Neji arrived, she glanced over at him. "Ah, Hyuuga Neji. Please take a seat..." She motioned to the seat at the far end of the table. He nodded and did as suggested.

"So, you do understand that you've been taken a step higher -- rank wise --. Correct?" Tsunade asked him, he nodded. "Good. Well you you are going to be partnered with a yound girl whose about your age or a few months younger... She's got pin-point accuracy and she can beat anyone who stands in her way, at least that's what the "removal" papers explain," Tsunade started mumbling to herself.

"Wait, "removal" papers? What does that have to do with anything?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"She's been removed from school nine times and "removal" papers is the paperwork that needs to be done if you are removing someone from the school/campus," Tsunade noted aloud. Her hazel eyes stared emotionlessly at Neji, "Her name: Takashi -- well she _was_ a Takashi until recently... But anyways her name is Tenten. That was the bottom line." Neji's face dropped and his complexsion seemed to have gone dead-white pale.

_Are you serious? Now I have to deal with her everyday for at least five hours! Not to mention the exceptionally long missions... Oh God this could not be good, _Neji mentally became frantic and panicky. Wait, why was he afraid anyways? I mean he was the one who made her leave... But Tsunade had practically just said she'd destroy anyone that came in her way. Geez, the modern days are so confusing.

"Hyuuga? Is that alright with you?" Tsunade called out, dragging Nji back to reality, "Or do you want to stay a Chunnin?"

"No, it's perfectly fine with me," Neji declared, trying to sound hopeful. He must of been conviencing...

Neji: Obeying, quiet, strategetic, powerful, and hindered.

_- PearlyWhiteEyes -_

Villagers, old and young. Tall and short, smart and ridculosuly idiotic, kind and vicious. Ninjas, old and young. Brave and courageous, talkative and anti-social, faithful and doubting, wounded and healthy. I watched as the different types of people walked by, enjoying the sunny day. It was barely eleven o'clock and there were already so many people wandering the streets. I smiled a little when I saw childern playing games or running in circle in the streets. I sighed when those young couples passed, holding hands or showing signs of PDA (public display of affection).

_What was wrong with me? _Ha, it was funny how this question showed up everywhere and at the most odd times. But I suppose it fit the theme(s) I had.

Tenten: Smart, respectful, tough, caring, and lost.

A second later, a young girl with a orange dress came running over to where I sat on a stone bench. She wore a smile, which reminded me of everything pure and exciting. Everything good was fixed into this little girl's smile. I almost gasped at her when she held out a daffodil, giving it to me.

"Why?" I asked her, not understanding. It wasn't a gesture I was used to... Especially not from someone I didn't even know.

"Becawse..." She shrugged a little, as if thinking, "You wooked sad..."

"I do?" My dark eyes watched her nod, "Thank you." She smiled wider and started to skip back to her friends, which were giggling and huddled in a tight circle.

"Who gave you that flower?"

"That little girl. She was so adorable," I spoke, not caring who I was speaking with. I watched her, making sure nothing happened to her. Because for a moment, I felt like I'd made a friend and I couldn't let it go. Not this early, at least not yet.

"She's cute. How do you know her?"

"I don't, she just came up to me. And when I asked 'why' she said because I looked sad," I answered, trying to make it simple.

"Oh." The person paused, "You do look depressed, what's wrong?"

"This guy... He wants to marry me - I think - but I was shocked, so I didn't reply with an answer and now he hates me... Unfortunately for me, I love the **pearly white eyed **guy."

"Oh, I'm sure he loves you too. He just thought you were going to reject him," The person explained softly.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, slowly turning towards the unknown person.

"Because - hopefully - I _am_ him," I swore I could've passed out, but I didn't I just stared at him. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!!!" I cried, smiling although tears were streaming down my face.

"Well that was quick," He laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm like Lighting McQueen," I laughed too.

Was it time to kiss-and-make-up yet? Heck yeah!

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! **

_**Dedicated to:**__ Never Either, Loud Loved Lost, 00mightyaddict99, and to all the Neji/Ten fans! Thanks for reviewing!_

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


End file.
